Starter Pack
by Stupid computer
Summary: Thomas is still new to the park and he sure has a lot to learn. Lucky for him he has a mentor like Mordecai to show him the ropes, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, mom. Things are great here. Love you too." Thomas hung up his phone and slipped in in his pocket before continuing to vacuum the upstairs rooms.

He tried his best not to take calls from her during the day. The rest of the workers for the park were cool but the teen goat was still embarrassed. His mother was always over baring and smothering. He was seventeen now, he could take care of himself. Still, the day wasn't over until she called him making sure he was going to be home in time for dinner. If she knew half the crazy stuff that went on around his work place-no. Thomas didn't even like to think about it. Giving the room on final look over, he turned the vacuum off and headed into the hallway.

"Dude, was that your mom on the phone again?"

Thomas was surprised when he heard Mordecai's voice. He quickly spun around to find the blue jay standing in the door frame of his room.

"No, psh-no. Of course not-wait, what do you mean 'again'?" Thomas asked, trying to sound cool.

"Come on man, I've heard you talk to your mom before. Don't worry; I'm not going to make fun of you. But you might want to watch out for Muscle Man and Rigby. Dude, if those two find out you are so screwed." Mordecai teased the teen.

"Yeah, they seem like the kind of guys who would…you really aren't going to tease me?" Thomas asked.

"Nah, you got enough of that during initiation. Besides, it's kind of sweet in a way."

"Really? All my other friends call me mommy's boy because of it."

"Friends?" Mordecai asked cynically.

"Well, they're more of acquaintances...of the sorts." Thomas said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"You mean bullies?" From the look Thomas had, Mordecai suspected that he got a bull's eye.

"Yeah. You know how high school is man."

"Yeah I do. Don't worry about losers like those guys. Now that you work here you can just get Skips to go beat them up. Or me and Rigby can go and drive donuts around those guys! Woooooh." Mordecai yelled out while spinning in a circle. Thomas chuckled.

"That's cool man. I take online classes now. Thanks for the offer."

Mordecai nodded his head and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Thomas followed him, having nothing better to do at the moment. Mordecai dug around for a moment before pulling out some leftovers and popping them in the microwave.

"Must be cool live here on your own and all." Thomas said, sitting in a chair.

"It's pretty cool. A lot of stuff happens here. But you're pretty lucky yourself Starter Pack. Must be nice living with your mom."

"Not really. She's always so concerned for me and it can get really annoying at times. You know how moms are, right?"

Thomas saw Mordecai's expression waver slightly for a moment. The bird looked down at his feet briefly. Thomas wondered what he had said to upset the older bird.

"Not really. I spent most of my time over at Rigby's house. My parents were divorced when I was pretty young and my dad never let me talk to my mom. All he told me was that she wasn't worth the time or effort." Mordecai's voice slightly trembled at the end but he regained his composure quickly.

"That's rough man. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Thomas said guiltily. He didn't expect Mordecai to have such rough relationships with his parents.

"No, it's alright…you know what my favorite memory of her is? My first day of high school I remember being sent to detention because my phone went off. It was her, calling to make sure I was having a good time. That was the first time she'd called me in months, or at least the first time that I knew of. Like I said, dad didn't like me talking to her. When school let out I called her back and just before she hung up I said 'I love you mommy.' That was the last time she ever called me. My dad took away my phone the next day." The blue jay finished talking with a reminiscing smile on his face.

It was the sad kind of smile, the type that was happy and sad. Thomas just stared at Mordecai; the bird had told him something that most people would only tell their closest friends after years of trust. It was odd to see Mordecai like this. He was quiet and sullen instead of go-lucky and happy. It disturbed Thomas some what.

"Mordecai, I'm really sor-"Bam! A loud crashing sound interrupted Thomas.

Outside the kitchen window they two park workers saw Rigby running from a giant monster. Benson drove by him on a half burnt golf cart. Skips was sitting on the roof firing off some unknown weapon with Muscle Man and Hi-Five helping him. Mordecai and Thomas ran to the door.

"Ugh, Rigby! I told you not to take that stupid dare!" Mordecai yelled out.

Benson crashed the cart through the kitchen wall and started to run. Mordecai ran after him along with the rest of the gang. Thomas hid under the table and called someone on his phone.

"Hey mom. Yeah, I think I might be spending the night here tonight."

**First Regular Show fic. Please be nice and review. I really love this new character Thomas. He's just seems so eager to impress. **


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't understand. The entire battle had come to a stand still as Thomas was dragged out from his hiding place by his collar. He saw every face looking at him as the gun was held to his head. He was now the deciding factor; his signature could end all of this. And Thomas just didn't understand. The grip on his collar became tighter and the gun came closer to his temple. How did he get himself into this mess? All he wanted was collage credit, he hadn't signed up for this. Hell, he couldn't even remember the names of the park workers…well…he did remember one. The blue jay Mordecai, a name like that was hard to forget. But remembering one name didn't matter. Nothing about this park really mattered to him. This wasn't his home, this wasn't his life, and above everything else this wasn't his-

"This isn't his battle."

Thomas looked up for a moment and looked at Mordecai. He had just said the exact words Thomas was thinking so why did it make him feel so bad? Why is it that the same words made him feel so guilty when coming from someone else's mouth. Because, unlike Thomas, this was Mordecai's home. This was the Mordecai's job, his home, his life and he was willing to admit defeat for someone he didn't even know. That alone made Thomas feel a painful guilt in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't his fault. He realized that this park was important to these people but this wasn't his fault. So why did he feel like he was taking everything away from them?

Mordecai had done something for Thomas that no one else had ever done for him; he helped him. Mordecai was willing to let his whole life go for some high school kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thomas wished that he hadn't.

"Inter, go get us some coffee. Iced."

Thomas was let go and rushed to fulfill his boss's need. He was a coward. These brave people had given up everything they had ever known to save him and what was the first thing he did? He got victory coffee for the bad guys. Rage built up inside of Thomas. It was rage for himself and his jerk boss. Thomas was a coward and a push over but he refused to be a traitor. With a yell he launched cold coffee at his boss. He felt a pain swell through his body as he was pushed off of Exit 9B. His body fell down several stories and just when he was about to hit the bottom, something caught him.

The real document was only inches from his face. He could see the line that was meant for his signature and didn't hesitate to sign it. This wasn't just _their _battle or _their _home anymore. As Thomas signed the document only one though was going through his mind.

_'This _is _my battle.'_

* * *

Several days latter, Thomas was sitting on the porch next to Mordecai. They were both on their break at the moment. Mordecai was sipping at his millionth cup of coffee as Thomas bit into his peanut butter and jam sandwich. They weren't talking and were just savoring the moment of relaxation before Benson came and yelled at them about being fired, which had been happening more and more often to Thomas. Thomas had been keeping a ratio of how often he was threatened and how much time he spent with Mordecai and Rigby. Thomas had decided that the jury was still out even though he knew the results good and well. Apparently slacking off was contagious. Thomas stayed silent for a moment. He and something he had been meaning to say. It was a quick decision to break the silence; one Thomas had not thought out much.

"I-I never said thanks." Thomas said to his superior

"Uh…you're welcome?" Mordecai gave Thomas a quizzical look.

"You stood up for me during the whole Exit 9B fiasco. I never said thanks so…thanks."

"Oh. Dude, don't worry about it. Me and Rigby had a plan for that, no biggie. You're still welcome I guess."

Silence returned to the two for a moment. Somewhere in the house they heard Benson calling for them but then ignored him. Thomas looked at Mordecai again and smirked.

"I think you mean 'Rigby and I.'" Thomas corrected.

He had come to figure out that Mordecai was accustomed to being right and being proved wrong seemed to be a big pet peeve for him. Mordecai slouched a bit and buried his beak in his coffee cup. Thomas thought he heard him mumble something along the lines of 'smartass'. Thomas couldn't help but laugh. This must be what it felt like to care about something. This was the feeling you got when you knew without a doubt that you were home.

**Can you say half-assed cheesy ending? I know I can!**


End file.
